


牢笼

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文黑手套X玛格达·埃伦斯坦OOC,OOC灵感来自《恋爱裁判》





	牢笼

**Author's Note:**

> 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文  
> 黑手套X玛格达·埃伦斯坦  
> OOC,OOC  
> 灵感来自《恋爱裁判》

黑手套醒来时感觉大脑除了昏昏沉沉还有些疼痛，类似宿醉时被人打了一闷棍的感觉，晃了晃头尝试起身，才发现脚脖处被链条锁住，手也被缚在身后。  
“这还真是……”咋了咋舌，思考有哪个仇家能这样报复他。贫民窟鱼龙混杂，赌场老板更是遭人惦记的存在，偶尔也有不要命的赌徒会报复，但能让他陷入困境的……一时之间还真找不出来。  
黑手套索性靠墙闭目养神起来。反正也思考不出什么，现在保存体力才是大事，之后就随机应变，见招拆招。  
不知过了多久，沉重的木门被推开，高跟鞋踩在地上的“哒哒”声传入耳中。黑手套张开眼，看到来人，有些意外。  
“这好像是我第一次看到您这么狼狈的样子，黑手套先生。”玛格达蓝色的眼眸中蕴藏了纷繁的感情，带着丝绸手套的手晃了晃酒杯。  
黑手套感觉整个地下室的寒冷都顺着墙壁侵入身体，可他的身体却在不停冒汗：“埃伦斯坦小姐，这是……？”  
玛格达没有回答，莲步轻移，轻坐在巨大的酒桶上，双腿交叠，大开衩的中州服饰自然滑落 露出白皙的肌肤：“黑手套先生，容我提醒您，这种情况完全是您自作自受。”  
她绝对是故意的！黑手套在内心咆哮。老天，如果不是现在这种情况，他真想马上触碰那双腿。过去两人私下嬉闹的画面浮现在脑海，那时指尖感受到的触感隐约浮现，黑手套暗暗咽口水。  
“好像您还没搞清楚现在的状况。”玛格达察觉到什么：“您也知道，我为了复兴家族，是得替其他人做事的。”玛格达从胸口处掏出一瓶药剂，倒入酒中：“只是刚好，这次委托人的目标是您。”  
玛格达走到黑手套跟前： “您可能不清楚，在您众多的情史中有一段和这次委托人的妻子有关。有些时候，男人的嫉妒心也夸张到让人害怕。”耸了耸肩，将酒杯递到黑手套嘴边：“可否请您配合喝下这杯毒酒呢？”  
“如果是小猫咪希望的话，就算让我亲手在身上开洞失血致死都没关系。”  
玛格达侧坐在黑手套身上：“感谢您的配合，这杯红酒是我特地为您挑选的。”  
“虽然不知道你的委托人是谁，但我一定比他更幸福。”黑手套笑出了声，直视玛格达双眼：“因为在这种时候，还有玛格达陪着我。”  
“我会陪你到最后的。”  
杯中液体缓缓流入口中，两人之间的距离也随之缩短。最后一滴被纳入口中时，玛格达吻住了黑手套，和以往两人打闹的接吻不同，这次的吻带着侵略性，纠缠间，些许液体逃离口腔，顺着皮肤滑下。  
“那瓶是从芙尔娜那拿来的精力药剂，还不是因为你不检点，被一个小贵族绑架一天一夜了。”  
“嗯，看到小猫咪出现我就明白了。”黑手套活动下长时间被拘束的手，抱住玛格达：“家猫怎么会对爱它的饲主亮爪。”


End file.
